Hex in the Road
by Newsworthy92
Summary: Luna’s big news will effect her relationship with George. But will her boyfriend stick by her? Ginny and Harry are to be married, but will the wedded bliss last long? Ron and Hermione aren’t that close lately, but will a mistake push them apart? SEQUEL
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One  
_[Luna's big news will effect her relationship with George. But will her boyfriend stick by her? Ginny and Harry are to be married, but will the wedded bliss last long? Ron and Hermione aren't that close lately, but will a huge mistake push them apart? H+G, R+H, G+L] _

Luna, Ginny and Hermione sat around the dining room table, none of them saying a word. Known to be extremely loud when together, it was strange to see the three of them so quiet and just staring aimlessly into space. Luna had just dropped her bombshell on her best friends and it was taking them a few minutes to comprehend the true meaning behind the words.

"When are you going to tell George?" Ginny asked finally. Luna shrugged her shoulders without looking up. She was holding pumpkin juice in her hand but she hadn't once raised the glass to her lips.

It wasn't much of a Hen's night, but they weren't really in the mood for celebrating. Luna was worried about what George was going to say, Ginny was nervous about her wedding the next day and Hermione was stressed about an upcoming Department meeting. Together they weren't the happiest bunch.

***

Harry had never been to a Muggle strip club in his life. To be honest, he wasn't all too interested in girls wearing minimal clothing, wrapping themselves around a pole. But somehow; he wasn't quite sure how but George had convinced him to go to one for his Bucks night and he was bored out of his mind.

Perky blondes dancing on tables weren't capturing his attention for long; he kept thinking about Ginny and wondering what she was doing with Hermione and Luna. After the brunette had tried to catch his eye for the fourth or fifth time he got up to get a drink.

"Harry! Are you having a good time?" Ron asked enthusiastically. He was unsteady on his feet and half the contents of his glass sloshed out onto the floor as he grinned at Harry. He winked at the red head on one of the poles and Harry immediately wondered what Hermione would think if she knew where they were right now.

Harry left Ron with his red head and joined George at the bar. He didn't seem to be having too good a time either. George was incredibly loyal to his significant other as well, unlike Ron who was now dancing with the red head.

"Are you alright George?" Harry asked concernedly. He waved over the waitress and ordered a drink. George ordered another drink as well before turning to Harry.

"I don't know. Luna's been really distant the last few days and I don't know why," George explained.

"Have you asked her about it? Harry asked. He handed over some of his Muggle money for both his and George's drinks and took a sip of his own.

"I don't want to seem paranoid," George pointed out. Harry nodded agreeably. When it came to girls, everything seemed paranoid. It was extremely difficult to understand girls and the reasons behind the things that they did.

***

Ginny looked absolutely stunning. Her red hair was in soft curls and Fleur was clipping in the veil. The dress was fit perfectly to Ginny's slender frame with a bodice of diamond appliqués and a gracefully flowing skirt. She looked beautiful but unfortunately she was driving everyone crazy, including herself.

"Are you sure you told the driver to be here at ten?" Ginny asked for the seventh time. Luna rolled her eyes as she scanned the checklist that was stuck to her clipboard. She wasn't going to answer the same question again.

Luna and Hermione were in their pale blue bridesmaid dresses and scurrying around doing all the last minutes jobs on Ginny's list. Molly was coming up with an equal amount of jobs to do which either Hermione or Luna did without complaint.

Meanwhile at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place Harry, Ron and Neville were getting suited up. Obviously Harry was the most nervous out of the three, but Ron was still worried about his duties as best man. Harry had been asking him repeatedly if he had the rings, each time of which Ron had grabbed his jacket pocket.

Back at the Burrow Luna was grabbing her bag with her change of clothes and doing her last minute hair and makeup check.

"Where are you going?" Ginny asked, waddling up behind her in her wedding dress. Luna pinned one of her blonde curls back into place and dabbed at her cheek with a tissue.

"I'm going to talk to George," she said slowly, preparing for an explosion.

"You're going to talk to him now? Now is your perfect moment before my wedding?!" Ginny shrieked. Luna jumped and dropped her tissue. She turned on the spot before she copped any more abuse from the stressed-out bride-to-be.

Luna reappeared in George's flat above his shop in Diagon Alley. George had been sitting on his sofa and jumped when he saw his girlfriend appear suddenly in front of him.

"Luna! What are you doing here?" George asked in surprise. He would have thought Luna would be at the Burrow helping with wedding preparations considering she was in her bridesmaids dress.

"I need to talk to you," Luna said quietly. George started to worry a bit at the tone of Luna's voice. She sounded nervous and afraid at the same time and he wanted to know what she wanted to talk about that was so bad.

"What is it?" he said, rising to his feet. He reached for her arm but she moved away. Now he was really worried about her. What would get Luna so worked up like this? She was usually so calm and collected so this was a little shocking for him to see.

She took a deep breath and looked into his eyes. "I'm pregnant," she whispered. George felt his stomach turn over. This was the last thing he'd been expecting her to stay and he was knocked off his feet.

He didn't know how to react. When he'd pictured being a father he'd imagined being married and settled, not in his twenties working part time at his own joke shop. He didn't really know what to do. What could he do?

"Are you okay?" Luna asked. George sighed. He wasn't even in the vicinity of okay at the moment. How did this change his relationship with Luna? They'd only been dating a few months now but did he really know if he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her?

_Yes_, his mind answered involuntarily. He loved Luna and he didn't know whether she loved him but he wasn't going to run away and leave her alone and pregnant. He was going to stick with this. He might be fathering a child sooner than he would have liked but it didn't change how he felt about Luna.

"I'm alright," George said confidently. He'd just needed a few minutes to process his thoughts on the whole situation. But now he'd had that moment to think he was alright. He pulled Luna towards him and kissed her forehead.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear.

"I love you too," she whispered back, leaning into his chest. In that moment as George held her Luna knew that everything was going to be okay. She hadn't planned to be a mother at this moment in her life but she loved George and this was going to be alright.

Together the two of them went downstairs and through the passage to Muggle London where the black car was waiting for them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two  
Harry was sitting on the edge of Ron's bed at the Burrow. He was supposed to be tying his tie but in actual fact was deep in thought. His mind had drifted back to the day of his seventeenth birthday. So many momentous things had happened that day, but only one set of events in particular were replaying in his head as if determined to drive him crazy.

He remembered nervously following Ginny into her room, which he'd never caught a glimpse of previously. He'd found it difficult to look at her after his "noble" decision at Dumbledore's funeral. Disregarding his feeble attempts at conversation she'd barrelled on.

And kissing her again had been simply magical; his heart had been set alight with the fiery passion only for it to dim when conveniently interrupted by Ron and Hermione's entrance.

He also remembered his words to Ron as though they'd glued themselves with a Permanent Sticking Charm to the inside of his brain. _She's not expecting us to end up married. _His own words were coming back to hex him. They were taunting him; the very thing that at the time had seemed beyond impossible was now becoming a reality.

The idea of Ginny marrying a stranger repulsed him as much now as it had back then so he thanked his lucky stars – or Felix Felicis that she was his. But he wasn't going to sit around moping like Moaning Myrtle on his wedding day – Merlin's pants no! He knew in his heart that Ginny would be walking down that aisle and that he would be the one waiting for her.

"Are you okay mate?" Ron asked from the doorway. Harry jumped as if he'd been confunded but quickly managed to regain his composure. It was odd seeing his best friend in a suit, as it had been the first time when they were getting measured. That day it had brought tears to his eyes but now he was able to contain his laughter.

"I'm fine. I'll be down in a minute," Harry reassured Ron. His best friend seemed satisfied and nodded before turning and proceeding downstairs.

Harry groaned when he realised that he hadn't thought to ask if anyone knew a spell that would tie his tie for him; no occasion that he'd been included in at the Dursleys had called for him to wear a suit so up until this point in time he'd never owned one.

Mrs Weasley just happened to be passing the open door with an indistinguishable item in her hand and was only too happy to help with the tie, much to Harry's embarrassment. He identified the item as a sapphire necklace but had barely laid eyes on it before Mrs Weasley whipped it out of sight.

"There you go dear. Is there anything else I can help you with?" she offered kindly. Harry shook his head so she disappeared briskly out the door to continue with wedding preparations.

Harry knew that in only a few hours he would be standing alongside Ginny not as Ron's best friend, or her boyfriend or even her fiancée but as her husband. The thought made him feel like he was floating on air and he knew that he would be that much happier the moment he could call her his wife.

***

She couldn't breathe. The breath was caught in her stomach and wafting the butterflies around at top speed; they were going so fast that they threatened to explode from her but she doubted they would relieve her from the anxiety they were causing any time soon.

Hermione squeezed her hand with much-needed reassurance; if she couldn't get a grip on herself she wouldn't be in any shape to step outside the car, let alone walk down the aisle. The made-up face that Fleur had been working on all morning was also in jeopardy if Ginny couldn't calm herself down.

"Where's Luna?" Ginny asked anxiously between her deep breaths. They hadn't seen her since she'd defied Ginny and gone to speak to George. A car was scheduled to pick up George outside the Leaky Cauldron but she could only hope that he'd arrived in time.

They had no idea about whether Luna would arrive with him but Ginny knew for certain that no matter what had gone down between the pair of them that her best friend would not miss her wedding day. The car pulled up to Xenophilius Lovegood's house, the outside of which was the designated Apparition point.

Hermione and Ginny would be Apparating into Ginny's room at the Burrow which Mrs Weasley had instructed everyone to keep clear of and was sticking to her word. Ginny could picture her mother now, patrolling the hallway in front of her door to keep everyone away.

Xenophilius Lovegood had kindly laid out a carpet so as not to dirty Ginny's wedding dress by them turning on the grass to Apparate. The car was parked precisely next to the carpet so Ginny could step right out of the car and onto it. Hermione followed, being very careful not to tread on Ginny's train.

Ginny kindly lifted her dress up as Hermione gripped her arm. Ginny's feeling of being suffocated only intensified as she was being squeezed through to meet her destiny.

***

The weather was miraculously perfect as Harry stood at the end of the aisle, the aromas of the various flowery scents at the Burrow filling his nostrils but only calming him down slightly. He'd pictured this moment many times in the months he'd been planning his wedding but he'd never quite imagined exactly how he'd feel.

There were so many feelings inside him right now, all struggling to the surface. He was excited and eager to marry Ginny after all those months of planning and waiting, wishing and hoping. He was anxious for Ginny to arrive, though he highly doubted it would slow down the rapidly increasing beat of his heart.

There was of course a part of him that was nervous about what was to come. The whole concept of marriage was completely new to him and though he'd seen it many times and thought about it, he wouldn't truly know until he experienced it.

But the fact that Ginny would be the one to experience it with him made the prospect that all the more brighter and he could hardly hold back the grin that lit up his face at the very thought.

When Mrs Weasley caught his eye from across the garden and shot him a significant look he knew she was here. His body seemed to be working of its own accord and he nodded once, indicating that he was ready for the ceremony to begin.

Mrs Weasley dispatched her husband who was to give his only daughter away to go and fetch Ginny and her bridesmaids. Mr Weasley obediently disappeared into the house and went up to the room that had been declared off-limits all morning.

From inside Ginny had just managed to calm down and the knock at the door only set her off again. It was very out of character for her to be like this but she'd changed quite a bit in the few months since she'd accepted Harry's proposal.

She convinced herself again that she was only acting like a loony and that she was ready to go and meet her destiny head-on. Hermione and Luna went ahead of her in their blue dresses and her father took her arm. She'd rarely seen him cry but there were tears in his eyes as he escorted her down the stairs. Ginny didn't see any of the guests as she stepped outside; she only had eyes for the man waiting at the end of the aisle.

And that man only had eyes for her as he locked his green eyes on her brown ones. In that moment nothing else in the world mattered. In that one second when they first caught sight of each other nobody else existed as her eyes didn't leave his own. As he felt his heart skip a beat he knew that this was his deepest and most desperate desire.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three  
The ceremony seemed to pass by in a blur but Ginny was pronounced as his wife he thought his heart was going to jump from his chest because it was beating far more often than he'd thought humanly or wizardly possible. His hand was shaking as he reached out to lift the veil and he thought he heard Ron snicker as his fingers fumbled on the material. But Ginny's confident smile of elation and anticipation beckoned him forward.

When their lips met the guests cheered and raised their wands in the air to shoot off fireworks and confetti as Harry and Ginny were off in their own world. They were brought out of their reverie by the sound of the fireworks exploding in the sky above them. Together as husband and wife they walked through the mass of congratulatory family and friends to their table for the reception.

Harry and Ginny sat in the centre of the group of tables that seated a variety of different wizards, witches, creatures and Muggles. There were many of Harry and Ginny's old school friends including Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Neville Longbottom, Parvati Patil and Lee Jordan. Cho Chang had somehow not made it onto the guest list. A few of Harry's fellow Ministry of Magic wizards including the Minister for Magic himself Kingsley Shacklebolt was there, Ginny's teammates from the Holyhead Harpies, old members of the Order of the Phoenix, Harry's house elf Kreacher, Hagrid and his giant half-brother Grawp, who were seated a few metres away from the other guests and even Harry's cousin Dudley Dursley who'd shown up timidly without his parents.

"Con- congratulations Harry," Dudley stammered, reaching his porky hand out to shake his cousin's. He smiled shyly at Ginny who smiled back encouragingly. Dudley looked from Harry to Ginny quickly before waddling off to his own table. Harry and Ginny looked at each other but managed not to laugh at how awkward that had been.

A few tables away George and Luna were sitting together. They'd barely spoken since they'd arrived at the Burrow but things seemed to be fine between them. They were just enjoying being in each other's company at their friend and sister's wedding. It hadn't escaped Luna's notice when George's hand had drifted to her stomach. She'd put her hand on top of his warmly and their eyes had met.

***

The Ministry of Magic was bustling as usual as Hermione stepped out of one of the Fireplace's and joined the crowd heading to the elevators. When she arrived at her office there was a scroll of parchment sitting atop her unfinished files from the previous week. She grabbed the scroll and unrolled it.

_Hermione,_

_I would love it if you would meet me for dinner tonight at the Leaky Cauldron while I am in London.  
Yours sincerely,  
Viktor Krum_

Hermione's heart skipped a beat. Viktor Krum? What on Earth was the Bulgarian Quidditch Player that had swept her off her feet in her forth year doing writing to her now? Was she allowed to meet him for dinner when she was with Ron? They were only friends so they should be allowed to meet for dinner, shouldn't they?

She scrawled a 'yes' on the back of the parchment and sent her owl off with it. She jumped when a letter exploded on her desk and waved her wand dismissively over her shoulder to shush the Howler.

***

"Minister for Magic's Office, this is Luna," Luna answered, speaking clearly into her headpiece. She'd been distracted all morning by the prospect of George's invitation of baby shopping. It was very early to start baby shopping but she'd jumped at the chance for them to do something together.

Fortunately Draco Malfoy hadn't appeared at her office door all week which hopefully meant that he'd given up on trying wooing her. She scribbled down the memo from her current caller and added it to the tray which she would empty and deliver to various Departments at the end of the day.

***

Harry and Ginny's work schedules dictated their lives, so they had to postpone their honeymoon because of the Quidditch World Cup. Ginny only had a few hours of wedded bliss with her husband before she had to Apparate to Ireland with her Holyhead Harpies teammates for her first match.

Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell were incessantly excited for Ginny and Harry as they flew around the Quidditch Pitch in their last training session. They understood when Ginny was distracted and almost fell of her broom from a bludger or dropped the Quaffle.

She was eager to get off the Pitch and Apparate to her new home of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place where she knew her husband would be waiting for her. It still felt strange to call him her husband in her head and even weirder when someone said it out loud.

When she got home Harry had dinner already on the table and was lighting candles in brackets on the wall. He met Ginny with a kiss and led her over to her seat to eat the food that was overpowering her senses.

He took her broom and leant it against the wall before taking his own seat and starting his dinner. He kept up a run of questions about how training was going and for every response she asked him about his day at work. They were falling into a typical married couple routine which felt strange for Ginny as on some level it seemed forced.

She was used to feeling comfortable with Harry and now she felt like there was pressure on their marriage to succeed. She excused herself after a few bites and went into the bathroom to wash her face. Harry quickly got up and followed her and for that she loved him. She was glad to have the sort of husband who would enquire when something was wrong.

"Ginny, what's wrong?" he asked concernedly. He put his hands firmly on her shoulders and stared at her reflection in the mirror.

"Nothing, I'm just still getting used to this whole marriage thing," she replied, pushing her hair behind her ears. Harry's hands dropped from her shoulders and she walked around him to the bedroom. He followed her and sat next to her on the bed. He put his arm around her waist and hugged her to him.

"You know we're still the same. We're just married now," he said surely. Ginny laughed and turned to meet his kiss. The fact that they were on the bed made no difference whatsoever to Ginny being so eager to kiss Harry. She wanted to be closer to him but she channelled this passion into her kisses and she knew Harry felt it too. He pulled her on top of him so she was sitting in his lap and their kissing grew more intense.

They were interrupted by the doorbell ringing loudly in the hall. Harry groaned and moved Ginny over so he could get up to answer it. Ginny used this as an advantage and stripped down to just her lacy bra and undies, positioning herself on the bed for when Harry returned. She could hear the person saying goodbye to Harry already and the door slammed behind them.

Harry walked quickly back to the room, his eyes popping when he caught sight of his barely-clothed wife. He covered the distance from the door to the bed in two strides and pressed his lips to Ginny's. She pulled his shirt off and ran her hands eagerly down his bare chest as he lowered her onto the bed.

Ginny lifted herself up to meet Harry's lips as he gently held her thin waist. She shivered at his touch and amidst his kiss she could feel him smile. Harry was much stronger than her obviously but she was able to pull him closer to her. He reached his hand under her back for her bra strap and she kissed him fiercely in agreement. She wanted to do this.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four  
As Ginny walked along the corridor of the first floor at the Ministry of Magic she had a cheesy grin on her face. There wasn't anything noticeably interesting to make her smile, she was just on a high after the magical night she'd had with Harry.

"Minister for Magic's Office," Luna said uninterestedly as yet another person called in to complain about not having had a response to their letter of complaint. Ginny appearing at the door was a welcome distraction and she dropped her headset on the desk.

"You'll never guess what happened last night!" Ginny squealed. Luna raised her eyebrows. What on earth had got her best friend into such a hyper state? She honestly couldn't think of anything off the top of her head.

"What?" Luna asked curiously.

"Harry and I we, you know," Ginny whispered. Luna's mouth dropped open.

"You didn't?" she gasped.

"We did," Ginny confirmed.

"Was he?" Luna questioned.

"Uh huh," Ginny grinned.

"And are you?" Luna continued.

"I don't know," Ginny confessed. She hadn't thought of the fact that she might be pregnant so she was glad Luna had brought it up and reminded her. Having a baby wasn't what she'd imagined in her life right now but she wasn't opposed to being a mother. It would certainly put a dent in her tour schedule with the Holyhead Harpies but there were ways to work around that.

"You probably should..." Luna pointed out. Ginny nodded.

"Speaking of which, what did George say?" Ginny enquired. She was pretty sure that Luna wouldn't be at work today if George had responded negatively.

"We're going to get through it. I hadn't planned to be a mother at this time in my life but George is going to be there to support me and I love him," said Luna.

"That's great, I'm so happy for you," Ginny said warmly. She was truly happy that her best friend had found a guy that she felt that way for and could have a life with because she only wanted for her friends what she had herself. George and Luna were perfect together and would be great parents.

"Thankyou," said Luna, standing up from her desk. She grabbed her purse from the floor and walked around the desk.

"What are you doing?" Ginny asked as Luna grabbed her arm.

"We are going to find out if you're pregnant," Luna said determinedly. She dragged Ginny toward the door that was reluctant to follow now that she knew her friend's intention.

"I cant, I have to get to training," Ginny protested, trying to escape her friend's grasp. But Luna wasn't having any of it. She held Ginny in an iron grasp and dragged her towards to the elevator. She managed to hold her all the way until they got onto the street and she could Apparate.

"Do I really need to do this?" Ginny asked ten minutes later when she and Luna entered the bathroom. Luna shoved her into a stall so she opened the box and followed the instructions. Luna had been smart and bought a digital test so all that it needed to do was flash up 'pregnant' or 'not pregnant.' She anxiously awaited her results as Luna tapped her foot impatiently outside the stall.

***

Hermione fixed her hair for the sixth time as she waited by the bar at the Leaky Cauldron. Viktor still hadn't arrived but she'd only been there for ten minutes so there was still time for him to show up. She glanced to the side again when the door creaked open and her face lit up when she saw it was Viktor.

"Herm-own-ninny!" he cried delightedly as he walked forward to embrace her. Hermione hugged Viktor and they went over to find a table. The waitress took their order and Viktor started talking about Quidditch, which wasn't really a surprise.

"I haff to be back in Bulgaria tomorrow for training but I haff the night off vich is good," Viktor said as he sipped his Firewhisky. Hermione nodded although she wasn't too interested in Viktor's training schedule.

"My friend Ginny is Chaser for the Holyhead Harpies. She'll be off to Ireland tomorrow for her first match," Hermione added, wanting to contribute something to the conversation.

"Really, have I heard of her?" Viktor asked curiously.

"Probably not, it's her first season," Hermione explained. She twirled the straw in her Gillywater absentmindedly as she searched for a new conversation topic.

"I don't know if I am playing the Holyhead Harpies. I vill have to check," said Viktor. They both welcomed the arrival of their meals and Hermione busied herself with cutting her potatoes into many tiny pieces.

"I apologise that I could not come to Harry's wedding. I had a... uh prior engagement," said Viktor. Hermione didn't recall Viktor's name being on the guest list, but she supposed he might have found out about it somehow. She'd probably mentioned it in one of her letters to him...

"That's fine. You couldn't help if you had an err... prior engagement," Hermione answered. She shoved the potato in her mouth and washed it down with Gillywater before she looked at Viktor again.

"You look different since I last saw you. Did you change your hair?" Viktor asked curiously. Hermione blushed but she couldn't remember if she'd done anything to hair or not since she'd last saw him. She wasn't an expert on guys but it felt as if Viktor was flirting with her which wasn't good. She was with Ron and she didn't want Viktor getting the wrong idea.

"I don't think so," she said vaguely as she toyed with her carrots. Viktor took a sip of his Firewhisky, seeming as uncomfortable as she felt. Fortunately he started talking about Quidditch again and all she had to do was nod and agree. Viktor didn't seem to notice that she wasn't that interested in the upgrade on broomstick speeds.

***

Ron was on his way home from work when he Apparated into Diagon Alley. First he went to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes to see George. His brother was just packing up the shop but Ron was eager to find out what had been making him so distant the last few days.

"George, what's going on?" he asked but his brother had Apparated out to avoid talking to him. He kicked the shelf and a box of Puking Pastilles fell down, hitting him in the head one by one.

He went back out of the shop, mentally planning to ambush George tomorrow on his lunch break. He decided to stop at the Leaky Cauldron for a drink before going home and calling Hermione. He wanted to see what she was doing for dinner tomorrow.

He pushed opened the creaky door to the wizarding pub and saw a familiar head of bushy brown hair sitting at the nearest table. There was his girlfriend Hermione, sitting across from none other than the Bulgarian Quidditch star, Viktor Krum.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five  
Ron refused to speak to Hermione, no matter how many times she tried to contact him. He thought of himself as very tolerant, but he would not take his girlfriend sneaking off to have dinner with another guy, especially Viktor Krum. That sallow-faced Bulgarian Quidditch Player thought he could get away with it...

There was a pile of exploded Howlers by his windowsill but he wasn't going to respond. He'd put an Anti-Apparition charm on his room but he could sense every time she tried to come in. He wasn't going to let her in though.

***

Hermione was almost in tears when she went into the Ministry the next day. Instead of going to her office she went straight to Luna's office. Luna wasn't on her headset but filing memos and looked up when her door clicked open.

"What's wrong?" she asked concernedly when she saw Hermione's expression. Hermione collapsed on the chair opposite her best friend's desk and dropped her bag.

"Ron won't talk to me," she gasped, grabbing for the tissue box.

"Why? What happened?" Luna enquired.

"He saw me with Viktor at dinner last night and now he hates me," Hermione sniffed. Luna knew vaguely of the Bulgarian Quidditch star that'd been Durmstrang Champion in the Triwizard Tournament and been at Bill and Fleur's wedding. Viktor had taken Hermione to the Yule Ball but nothing had really happened after that.

"Have you tried writing him?" Luna asked.

"I've owled him, I sent Howlers but he has an Anti-Apparition charm on his room," Hermione sobbed. Luna grabbed her silver spangled bag and helped Hermione to her feet. She could file the memos later, but right now she had to cheer up her friend.

***

For the past three days, Ginny had lived between the sheets of Harry's bed. Harry had definitely satisfied her and a sappy grin now lived on her face. She'd never pictured her husband to be a romantic but he'd brought her breakfast in bed every day and ruffled her red hair before going to the office.

Ginny reluctantly pulled herself out of bed and went to the bathroom. After she was done she pulled her shocking pink Holyhead Harpies robes over her head and grabbed her Firebolt. She had to get to training or she'd be late.

Her team mates noticed that she was distracted but didn't say anything. Katie looked at her knowingly; she was married to Oliver Wood, the old Gryffindor Quidditch Captain. But Ginny knew nothing could compare to her time with Harry.

She dismounted her broom and Apparated to Diagon Alley. She stopped in at the Leaky Cauldron for lunch and spotted Luna's silvery blonde hair with Hermione sobbing on her shoulder. She dropped her broom and had to pick it up before she ran over to see what was wrong.

"Oh my gosh, Hermione what's wrong?" Ginny blurted out. She sat down and dropped her broom at her feet. Hermione was unable to answer so Luna looked over at Ginny.

"Ron won't talk to her," she said, patting Hermione's back.

"Why?" Ginny asked. When it came to her brother, the silliest thing could set him off. She doubted Hermione had done anything major, but if he was going to ignore her then Ginny could always sort him out. Her best friend was obviously devastated and she didn't want her to stay like that.

"He saw her at dinner with Viktor Krum," Luna continued. Ginny sighed. That would do it. Ron loathed and despised Viktor Krum, and seeing him with Hermione would have sent him right up the wall. Ginny knew Hermione probably should have told Ron she was seeing him, he had no right to ignore her.

"I'll go talk to him," Ginny said before Apparating out. She was bounced off Ron's room as he'd obviously set up an Anti-Apparition charm so she Apparated downstairs and went up to his room. A flick of her wand unlocked the door and she found Ron tossing a Quaffle up and down.

"What is wrong with you?" Ginny said as she sat down. Ron ignored her and continued tossing the Quaffle. Ginny sent the scarlet ball out the window with a wave of her wand and looked at her brother.

"Nothing," he mumbled, grabbing a copy of the _Daily Prophet _off his desk.

"She is at the Leaky Cauldron, crying her eyes out," Ginny informed him. Ron looked up from his newspaper.

"Is she?" he asked, his eyes suddenly filled with worry. Ginny knew that he would be filled with sympathy if he knew how upset Hermione was. She might be able to use this to her advantage and persuade him to come with her.

"Just come with me," Ginny pleaded. She was reluctant to spend all day here trying to convince him when she could pop into the Ministry and see Harry. Fortunately he put down his newspaper and got up from his bed. He took Ginny's arm and she Apparated them out.

***

Ginny sighed in relief as she arrived at the Ministry of Magic. She'd left Ron at the Leaky Cauldron and got out of there because she didn't want to watch their reunion. Harry was flicking through letters at his desk, a bored expression on his face which soon vanished when she showed up.

"Gin, hey," he said happily, dropping his quill. She leaned down to kiss him and noticed the forms on his desk that he was filling out.

"Marital status forms?" she said amusedly. She saw her own name on the parchment and giggled.

"What?" Harry said interestedly.

"Nothing, it's still a little weird you know," Ginny offered feebly. Harry nodded in agreement. He was still getting used to being somebody's husband.

"So, do you want to get an early dinner?" Ginny asked. Her red hair hung in her face as she tugged distractedly at her pink robes. She was definitely going to change before she went with Harry to dinner. Being seen in her Holyhead Harpies at the Ministry was embarrassing enough, let alone the crowded Leaky Cauldron.

"Sure," Harry said, leaning up to kiss her cheek. Ginny's face felt warm beneath his lips and Harry grazed his finger across her blush. He grinned and she turned towards the door.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"To change," she said casually, slipping out of the door. She pulled her wand out of her robes and waved it enthusiastically. Her pink robes changed to a loose grey dress and a black belt. She couldn't do much with her hair but she ran a finger through it before re-entering the office.

Harry had already gathered up his things and pulled her back out of the office. He didn't even wait until they were outside the Ministry before Apparating out. Instead of appearing in Diagon Alley they were in Hogsmeade and he pulled her into the Three Broomsticks.

As Ginny sat down at a corner booth, who else should walk in but Cho Chang.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six  
As the weeks went by Ginny was getting used to being a wife. She taught herself how to cook and was in the kitchen at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place one day when she had the brilliant idea to hold a dinner party for their friends.

She grabbed a quill and parchment off the side table and wrote a list of people to invite.

_Hermione  
Ron  
Luna  
George  
Neville_

She'd have to ask Harry's permission of course, but she was sure he'd be fine with it. Speaking of her lovely husband, he just happened to enter the kitchen at that moment. She smiled sweetly over the counter and shoved her list out of sight.

"You don't mind if I invite a few people over tonight?" Ginny asked casually. Harry opened the fridge and got the jug of pumpkin juice, pulling a glass out of the cupboard.

"Sure," he said, pouring himself a drink. He didn't mind his wife inviting a few people over tonight. It was the end of a long week and they deserved to enjoy themselves with their friends.

Ginny waited until Harry had left before she pulled out more parchment and wrote letters to all the people on her list, inviting them to dinner. Next she went to the cupboard and pulled out half the contents. If she was having five people over she needed to prepare the food early.

***

Hermione was back together with Ron but things were still pretty shaky between them. She was at her desk in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement going through a very long list of letters she had to write responses too.

_To Kingsley  
Please inform the Head of the Auror Department that we have four spots left in the Auror Training scheduled to begin next week. I would tell him myself but he has been unavailable for the last week.  
Hermione_

She tapped the parchment with her wand and it folded into a plane, zooming off her desk. An owl arrived with a roll of parchment and she recognised Ginny's familiar handwriting.

_Hermione,  
Dinner at mine tonight? Be there at 8 and please bring Ron.  
Ginny_

Hermione groaned. The last thing she wanted to spend her Friday night doing was having dinner at Grimmauld Place with Ron. Things had been awkward between them ever since the Viktor incident, which both of them now refused to mention. She left early each morning so she didn't have to make conversation with him.

She sighed and picked up her quill again to pen another letter to a person from her list.

***

"Minister for Magic's Office," Luna said with a yawn, almost falling off her chair when she recognised the voice on the line.

"Luna, it's Ginny. What are you doing tonight?" her best friend asked. Luna righted herself and dropped her quill which she'd been using to take notes.

"I don't know. I think George and I were getting dinner or something. Why?" Luna asked, snapping her gum.

"Well you can come to dinner at mine. Eight, okay?" Ginny said.

"Huh?" Luna asked confusedly. Since when did Ginny hold dinner parties? Her friend was a wife now so maybe that's what you did when you were married. That certainly turned off the prospect of marriage to Luna as she hated cooking, but it saved her going to Diagon Alley to pick up dinner.

"Be there at eight," Ginny repeated.

"Sure, whatever," Luna said, clicking to the next line.

***

Ron was in the Auror office when he got his sister's letter inviting him to dinner. He hated to think what Ginny might serve up for them to eat, and things were horrible between him and Hermione, but he knew he had to go. There really wasn't any way he could get out of it.

He swore under his breath and threw the parchment into the bin under his desk. Fortunately Harry was off seeing someone in a different department. He didn't really want to explain to his best friend why he didn't want to go to his dinner party.

***

Luna's split-neck black dress was risky to wear to Ginny's dinner party but George seemed to like it so she kept it on. She grabbed her sequinned bag and met her incredibly gorgeous boyfriend at the door. His red hair fell in exactly the right way which made her want to throw herself at him, but she had to restrain herself. Right now they had to go to dinner, even though she'd much rather spend the night alone with him.

As usual Hermione's navy blouse was knotted tightly and paired with tight black jeans. Her brown bushy hair was pulled back from her face and she showed up without Ron, which wasn't really a surprise. She immediately struck up a conversation with Neville, who was standing alone in the foyer of Grimmauld Place.

George pulled Luna into the kitchen to greet Ginny, who was leaning against the counter as if she'd barely lifted a finger. They moved to the side as she lifted her wand and sent the dishes towards the table.

"You've been busy," George noted.

"Oh, it was nothing," Ginny said breezily and her brother raised his eyebrows. Ginny turned and pulled out the jug of pumpkin juice, brushing past them to place it on the table. Harry came over to talk to George and Luna was left to join the others in the dining room.

Ginny called them into the dining room to start dinner so Luna took her seat next to George. Ron and Hermione were opposite them with Neville next to them, Ginny and Harry at opposite ends. The dinner was delicious and Ginny received many compliments, all of which she took gracefully.

Luna wasn't that hungry so she pretended to eat a bit while instead moving it around her plate with her fork. George asked if she was alright and she nodded, insisting she wasn't hungry.

She got up to get a drink of water and suddenly felt a little dizzy. She swayed a bit on her feet and threw her hands out but there was nothing to grab onto as she collapsed to the ground.

"Luna!" George cried, jumping to his feet and running over to his pregnant girlfriend. Harry, Ron, Neville, Hermione and Ginny followed, hovering near her, unsure of what to do. George and Harry lifted Luna up. They had to get her to St Mungos.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven  
Luna's eyes flickered open and she was almost blinded by the fluorescent lights above her. She could make out the form of her lovely boyfriend George by her beside but she had no idea what she was doing in the hospital.

"It's alright Luna, I'm here," George said reassuringly. She didn't have to know the reason she was in the hospital because with George by her side, everything was okay.

***

_[Six months later]_

George helped Luna into her seat and kissed her cheek before going to help a waiting customer. Now that she was over six months pregnant George had taken to bringing her to work with him. She sat behind the counter and helped him with filing when he would let her while he helped the customers with any worries they might have over the products.

Even when she was just sitting she was plenty occupied by watching her adorable boyfriend help the customer differentiate between the different types of trick wands. She was so lucky that he was hers. She patted her belly absentmindedly, which was very large by now and was caught off-guard by a kick in her stomach.

"Ouch!" she cried and George was instantly by her side.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" he asked worriedly, crouching down next to her.

"I'm fine. The baby just kicked," Luna said in shock. She reached for George's hand and placed it on her stomach. His face lit up as he felt the baby kick beneath his hand. The moment was so special that even the yells of the customer couldn't ruin it for the two of them. He left his staff to deal with the shop while he took Luna to lunch.

***

Ginny almost fell over while she waited at the Auror Department of the Ministry of Magic for her husband. She felt dizzy all of a sudden and had to take a seat before she fell down. Harry was quick to come to her aid as she clutched her head.

"Gin, are you alright?" he asked concernedly.

"I feel sick," she moaned.

"Don't worry, I'll take you home," Harry said, helping to her feet. He helped her out of the office and past Hermione, who was going in the opposite direction.

"What's wrong with Ginny?" Hermione asked, turning around and following them down the hall.

"She said she felt sick," Harry said as he helped his wife into the elevator. Hermione followed them in, grabbing Ginny's other arm.

"Well, you might want to cancel her game this afternoon," Hermione pointed out.

"What game? Harry asked.

"The Holyhead Harpies, you know the London matches," Hermione offered. Harry had completely forgotten about Ginny's Quidditch schedule and would have to owl the team once he got Ginny home.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Hermione asked.

"No, it's fine," Harry said, turning on the spot.

***

Ron was waiting impatiently at the Leaky Cauldron for Hermione to show up for lunch. It was rare for her to be late so when she hurried in the door after he'd been there for ten minutes he raised his eyebrows.

"Sorry I'm late but Ginny was sick," Hermione explained.

"Sick? Is she alright?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, Harry took her home," Hermione said. She waved the waitress over and ordered a Gillywater. She didn't say anything to Ron but she too was wondering if there was more behind Ginny's sickness. After all, there had been more behind Luna's sickness. She wasn't saying that it was the same thing but now that she thought of it... Harry and Ginny were married now and...

"Oh my gosh!" she cried, interrupting Ron's rant about work that she hadn't been listening to.

"What?!" Ron asked in confusion as she jumped to her feet.

"Nothing, I just have to go," said Hermione hurriedly. She grabbed her bag and ran for the door.

"Hermione!" Ron cried but his girlfriend had already disappeared out the door and onto the busy street.

***

This couldn't be happening. This could NOT be happening! The test had been negative. Luna had been with her. This wasn't happening. It just wasn't! She didn't even know if _it _was or wasn't but she'd clearly already jumped to that assumption and it was freaking the hell out of her.

The Healer looked at her and that look said it all. He knew what was going on. From the look they exchanged he knew that she knew what was going on and he knew that she was the only one who knew what was going on, unfortunately for the man sitting next to her who happened to be her husband.

And the Healer wasn't very sympathetic to the needs of Ginny or her husband. She was sympathetic to no one and instead placed Ginny in a very awkward position indeed.

"Do you want to tell him, or shall I?" the Healer asked.

"Tell me what?" Harry asked in confusion.

This wasn't really the place Ginny wanted to tell something like this to her husband. She never planned on telling something like this to her husband at this point in her life and if she had to do at all, she wanted to do it in ideal circumstances. Unfortunately ideal circumstances weren't always abundant in her life so this is the time fate had chosen to drop this on her.

"I'm pregnant," she blurted out, her voice cracking on the word 'pregnant.' The look on Harry's face said it all. First it was surprise then it hit shock, confusion, worry, fear and betrayal, all in the matter of a few seconds and eventually rested on accusation.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked, his voice shaking.

"I didn't know! I thought possibly I might be but when I took the test with Luna it was negative so I forgot about it!" Ginny babbled, close to tears.

"Pregnancy tests aren't always accurate. The only way to know for sure is to take a blood test," the Healer butted in.

"Still, the fact that you even took a Pregnancy test is something you should have told me about. Marriage isn't about keeping secrets it's about sharing and trusting in each other and loving each other," Harry retorted.

"I wasn't trying to keep secrets! The test was negative so I didn't think it was that big a deal!" Ginny cried through the tears that were now rolling down her cheeks. Harry's face wasn't the least bit sympathetic though.

"That shows how little you know about marriage if you didn't think it was that big a deal," said Harry.

"I don't claim to know about marriage. The whole point of marriage is learning and figuring things out together," Ginny sobbed.

"I don't get how we can figure things out together if you don't tell me stuff as important as this. Don't you love me enough?"

By now the Healer had walked out of the room and left them to their own devices. They weren't having much luck with them though.

"Of course I love you!" Ginny screamed, clutching her chair for support. Harry was on his feet though.

"You've got a strange way of showing it," he said before apparating out. Ginny fell to the ground and burst into hiccupping sobs, clutching her knees to her chest. Why wasn't love enough?

_If you enjoyed the first two stories in this saga, New Beginnings and Hex in the Road, then leave a review. Your feedback allows the story to continue. _


End file.
